Ment'L'ly Insane
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: L and his general weirdness. LxOC. LightxMisa


****

Chapter One: Third Week of Confinement

_Note from the Author: This is my first try at a Death Note fanfic. The blonde freaky one is based off of my best friend, Jenny._

The trio sat quietly watching the monitors. One of which was obviously L, the leader of the Task Force. The other two were the only women on the Kira case. The others were resting at home after the first week and a half of confinement. Tiredness was in their eyes. This was why the others were at home. Ryuuzaki refused to let them sleep while on surveillance. One of the girls shifted uneasily.

"Ryuuzaki we haven't made any progress with Misa. You're not going to get any information from her, obviously."

"I suppose you're right I'm not going to get anything from her."

"Well of coarse I'm right! You've been holding her here and questioning her with no results and..."

"You two talk to her."

"What?"

"Well, this is one reason Syakie and you are working on this. We need someone who understands the female mind, and most of the men who work here simply don't."

"I suppose he's right, Ringai. Now c'mon talk to her!" She pushed down the button and leaned toward the microphone.

"Misa, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess. Mr. Stalker will you please let me go now?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot let you out. However much I may wish to. And just to inform you this is not _Mr. Stalker _this is someone quite different. This is two female investigators."

"Ha! I don't believe you! You still sound like Mr. Stalker!" The two girls exchanged glances.

"That's because of the voice changer," Syakie said quietly.

"Then turn it off let me hear _you," she_ said sharply. She glanced at Ryuuzaki.

"She'll know soon enough so, go ahead." Syakie clicked a button and Ringai spoke.

"Misa, do you recognize my voice?"

"R-Ringai? Seriously? Let me go! I've done nothing wrong! I swear!" Misa thrashed wildly

"Misa! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Ringai, who's the other girl?" she asked tiredly.

"It's me, Syakie. Misa maybe you should get some sleep." But by the time she had said this Misa had dozed off. She continued, "Maybe the three of us should get some sleep, Ryuuzaki. Just one night_, please_." Ryuuzaki nodded, he was quite tired himself. She dug a cell phone out of a pocket and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Ringai inquired as Syakie dialed a number.

"Calling Matsuda! We can't just leave these three here."

"But we can't leave Matsuda here alone," Ryuuzaki protested.

"Yeah, I agree. He'll fuck something up for sure. And I'm pretty damn sure of that."

"I know, call Aizawa," she retorted. The other girl dialed the number for Aizawa.

"Matsuda, get to the headquarters _ASAP. _No you idiot! Just get down here."

"Aizawa, listen we need you at the headquarters. Thanks. Later," Ringai said in her laid back tone. "Well, they're coming Ryuzaki."

Ten minutes later:

A sharp knock came at the door. Syakie went to the door immediately just to be hit in the face.

"Damn it, Matsuda! Can you _not _be an idiot for once? Damn, you're lucky I'm too tired to hit you right now."

"Oh, sorry, miss. Um, who let you in here?"

"I let myself in. Is Aizawa with you?" She said looking over his shoulder. Aizawa pushed in front of Matsuda.

"Yes. We met up on the way here. Do you need escorted to the exit?"

"God! Get this through your heads, I work here!" Matsuda leaned to Aizawa.

__

"I think she's crazy."

"I'm the one who called you, Matsuda. Now get in there and watch the cameras so we can leave. By the way, if you need to contact Ryuuzaki call," Syakie pulled out a pen and ordered him to push back his sleeve, "this number." She scribbled a number down on his arm. He looked at the number then back up at her.

"Wait is this actually L's phone number?" He said hopefully.

"Of coarse not! It's my cell number! But I will tell Ryuuzaki immediately if you call. Also I'm Syakie, nice to meet you." She shook his hand then walked past him. Ringai and Ryuuzaki followed after her.

"Why did she just write on my arm?"

They walked close to one another in the chill night air. It began to rain and they decided

to stop for dinner. It was a small restaurant, but it was better than just eating sweets. They talked of the Kira case and some totally random subjects that came up somehow.

After paying the bill they ran down the street because it was really starting to pour.

"I'll see you later, Ryuuzaki!" Syakie shouted turning toward a large house.

"I thought you were going straight home."

"No, Ringai and I are going to check on Misa's puppy."

"How are you going to get in?"

"Oh I know where Misa keeps the key," Ringai said happily.

"Hmh. See you later then!" Ryuuzaki said running toward his own house. They waved good bye and stepped onto Misa's front step.

"So where's the key?" Ringai pulled a key out of her pocket. "You have a key... to Misa's house!"

"Well, I didn't say I didn't! Now c'mon go in."

The rain was just a drizzle now, so Syakie and Ringai trudged slowly home.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Ringai called out as they separated. The other girl waved her off.

She padded silently through the apartment building. Though she had enough money to stay somewhere better her roommate insisted. She peeked into the quiet apartment room to see that he was already sleeping. Kicking off her shoes Syakie stepped through the room and to the bathroom. She seriously needed a shower.

__

'Ryuuzaki looks quite peaceful when he sleeps.'

" 'Night Ryuuzaki."

The alarm buzzed. Ryuuzaki turned it off and looked at Syakie.

"Why must we wake up at three a.m.?" Ryuuzaki shrugged and stood up. He walked to a mixed up basket of clothes and pulled a white shirt out. Syakie did the same and pulled out baggy, blue jeans and a white shirt. Though they were Ryuuzaki's, she put them on anyway and tied a belt around her waist. When she looked up at Ryuuzaki, she had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"You're wearing one of my shirts. It is a belly shirt and in bold pink letters it says 'Drama Queen." Syakie was indeed right.

"Oh, trade shirts," he said tossing Syakie the shirt.

"Matsuda-san," Ryuuzaki said knocking the door.

"Hello, Ryuuzaki, Syakie."

_

* * *

_****

Outtakes:

Outtake #1

Ringai: -accidentally pushes mic off table-

Syakie: Smooth

Outtake #2

Ringai: -motioning while talking-

Ryuuzaki & Syakie: -nodding-

Ringai: -accidentally knocks milkshake in L's lap-

Ryuuzaki: COLD!

Outtake #3

Ryuuzaki, Syakie & Ringai: -running up the road-

Ryuuzaki: -slips and falls-

Syakie: Get up we're still filming!

Ringai: -slips and falls-

Outtake #4

Ringai: I have the key -drops the key-

Syakie: ...

Ringai: -looks at hand- ... -looks at camera- ... -looks back at hand- Screw this. -walks off camera-

Outtake #5

Ryuuzaki & Syakie: -falls off of bed-

Ryuuzaki: Ow.

Syakie: Oww, my face.

Outtake #6

Matsuda: Hello Ryuuz -bursts into laughter-

Ryuuzaki: -turns around to show he is eating waffles and is wearing his awesome drama queen shirt-


End file.
